A Rose Beyond Reach
by cosmiics
Summary: Pearl has always known that she'd be Rose's forever. Whether that meant plunging headfirst into a war for her sake or staying on an unfamiliar planet for the rest of their existence, she'd do so without question. However, slowly but surely, Pearl finds herself discovering some feelings of hers that'll serve to complicate things. With tensions on the rise, how will things change?
**Chapter One.**

It's a peaceful evening. The ocean hisses and groans as it licks the shore, leaving a dark shadow of where it had been in the sand. Crouched over herself is a slim figure, quaint features contoured with the golden shades of the setting sun. She scoops up a handful of sand and lets it all drain from her fingers, shaking her hand free of remaining grains before simply plunging it in again, and repeating the process. Her eyes are lifeless. Her pale blue gaze, usually so full of certainty, is a mere husk of its former glory. This is how it's been lately. The moment she's away from the heat, away from the battle and the familiarity of charging into the thick of it, sword in hand, she doesn't know what to do with herself. Though she'd never doubt the gem she was made for, who so readily tells her visions of an ideal world, she can't help the guilt and worry that sets in when she's alone. She supposes this is the burden of being the ones to begin a revolution. You're never sure if what you're doing is what's right.

"Pearl?"

The voice draws the hummingbird from her trance. It's smooth and inviting. But Pearl, of course, doesn't miss the slight hint of worry that comes with it. She feels guilty. Such a beautiful, perfect gem shouldn't be brought down by the likes of her. Sometimes, confidence only goes so far. She's confident when she sees the looks of judgemental gems on her and Rose, those which belong to beings who'd say a pearl can't be anything but decoration. She's confident when it's by her hand that those gems are reduced to their weakest state, standing to prove a message to the others that may oppose them. But it's when they're alone, that she's reminded. Despite Rose's ever-encouraging aura that so often fuels and validates her, she can't help but feel so small compared to her. Skilled swordsman or not, she's just a pearl. Rose is...Rose.

Before she can think of a response to fend off Rose's unease, she's coming beside her. She kneels in the sand, skirts spreading around her, dark eyes trained on the profile of her companion. Her hands knot in the dip beneath her round belly, wrists practically disappearing beneath the rolls of soft flesh. Pearl glances over, if only to admire her figure for a split moment. She takes notice of the way Rose's back inclines so smoothly, so perfectly, round and uninterrupted by an angular bone or by her spine, quite unlike her own. How her ringlets ease over her shoulders, slightly tussled by the speed in which she settled next to her. How her dollish, bubblegum lips lay slightly agape with nerves. Is there ever a moment where she doesn't look so flawless?

"You've been out here for so long. You must be getting cold," she insists gently. She places her warm hand on Pearl's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "You should come inside the temple."

Pearl, without answering her beforehand, says dismally, "Rose...do you ever feel like what we're doing is wrong?"

The question isn't unexpected, but it leaves the quartz at a loss for words. For a moment, the only noise between them is the rush of waves against the beach, and the harping of seagulls somewhere nearby. The sun is quickly ducking beneath the horizon, alerting the crickets that it's their time to buzz amongst themselves summer conversations; and so they do. Rose would normally be buzzing _herself_ with excitement over the experiences that come with their new home, as always, but not tonight. Tonight, she pays them no mind. Pearl is her utmost priority.

"I could never doubt you. Not ever. But sometimes..." Pearl trails off, wistfully turning her gaze towards the sky, where Homeworld's galaxy can be seen. "I wonder if there's another way. Surely there's something aside from all this needless violence. We just need to put our heads together! It's not impossible, we just need to-"

"I know how you feel," she interjects carefully, lowering the hand that Pearl had been throwing about in the midst of her speech. "I do. But the best we can do is press on-together. More gems will follow suit in time. We just have to be patient."

Pearl nods with a sigh. She lowers her head onto Rose's silken breast, knotting her spindly fingers in the voile of her dress. Rose's hand comes to lovingly stroke her confidante, and she begins to hum a random melody, in time beginning to rock back and forth. Pearl listens eagerly to the voice's source, listening to how the deep vibrato resonates richly within her chest. For the moment at least, it soothes her.

"Thank you." Before she can stop herself, the words come bubbling up from her throat, and the tune stops abruptly. But then, Rose laughs. She cups Pearl's cheeks, lifting her head enough so they meet eyes, so that her spine straightens.

"Oh, Pearl." She clicks her tongue and presses her lips into a smile at the gem's anxious confusion, eyes sympathetic. "It'll be fine. Just you wait. Soon, we'll have the peace we both want. I promise."

"I know." A pause. "I trust you."


End file.
